


Dead Poets stay alive

by TheWhiteStallion



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Book Inspired, M/M, Poetry, Todd is unhappy, neil falls in love, neil will stay alive for todd, protective neil, rewritten, shy todd, there won´t be no dead, they´ll all live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteStallion/pseuds/TheWhiteStallion
Summary: The new school year had just started. Dean Nolan had had his annual speech babbling about tradition and discipline. One of the new students, Todd Anderson had been sitting there, listening. He felt frightened about the way those other guys chattered down, what they were ought to believe in. And he could see the force witch which it was done. The stern looks on their parents faces, covered up with fake pride but no love at all. That was the moment in which he decided and truly knew by himself that he could never ever be happy in this prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the true story of Neil and Todd and how they fall in love. (because that´s what they do)
> 
> We had to read Dead Poets Society in our English class and i promised to my best friend to rewrite the book, because the most important thing went completely wrong.  
> We both love happy endings.
> 
> Basically I copied some parts (wich are italic), added and edited some. But I have to warn you because I´m no English born. Please don´t mind my language, I´m open for any reasonable critics and corrections.
> 
> I´m going to upload them in chapters according to my book. If you have any question feel free to ask.
> 
> And btw I´m looking for a beta :) after all i don´t want to bother you with stupid language...
> 
> and now i´ll stop bothering you with boring notes
> 
> ENJOY :)

[Chapter 2, pp. 12]

The new school year had just started. Dean Nolan had had his annual speech babbling about tradition and discipline. One of the new students, Todd Anderson had been sitting there, listening. He felt frightened about the way those other guys chattered down, what they were ought to believe in. And he could see the force witch which it was done. The stern looks on their parents faces, covered up with fake pride but no love at all. That was the moment in which he decided and truly knew by himself that he could never ever be happy in this prison.

He got lost in thoughts, trying to remember happy times, but all he could think of was his father and his non-existent acknowledgement, not speaking of any kind of love. In fact, Todd was sure, he's never been loved by anyone in his previous life.

That was probably the reason why he didn't even felt any kind of sadness when his parents left. He just stood there, waving goodbye, his face completely blank.

Then he hurried inside, waiting with other pupils not even knowing what they were actually waiting for. After just a few minutes in which he was starren at by some of his now classmates, his name and 5 others were called and he went to talk to the dean. The conversation they had was horrible in Todds opinion, it made him feel even more uneasy and filled with big relieve when it was finally over.

He decided to just follow these 5 guys he'd been with at the principal´s office but stayed silent behind, not daring to talk them. However, as they headed across campus toward their dorms, Neil Perry approached Todd […] and offered a handshake. He didn't noticed the brunette guy at first, but when he tried to object the dean, Neill found himself admiring Todd for his courage. It was obvious that he was that new guy in their year his friends were talking about, because nobody who knew the strict rules of Welton Academy would have ever dared to bring up own opinions. And that was what made him interested in Todd.

“I hear we´re going to be roommates,“ he said. “I´m Neil Perry.“  
“Todd Anderson,“ he replied softly. The boys walked in awkward silence. But Neil was curious, he wanted to ask so many questions and get to know this somehow special boy that seemed just so… sad.  
“Why´d you leave Balincrest?“ Neil asked.  
“My brother went here.“  
Neil shook his head. “Oh, so you´re THAT Anderson.“  
Todd shrugged and groaned. “My parents wanted me to go here all along but my grades weren't good enough. I had to go to Balincrest to pull them up.“  
“Well, you've won the booby prize,“ Neil laughed. “Don´t expect to like it here.“  
“I don´t already.“ Todd

They walked into the entrance hall of the dorm to find a confusion of students, suitcases, typewriters, pillows, and record players. […] Neil and Todd stopped to look for their belongings. Neil spotted his bags and went to find their room. “Home, sweet Home,“ he chuckled as he entered the small square space barely large enough two single beds, two closets, and two desks. […] But Neil didn't actually care. For now he really liked Todd. There was this calmness in his ways that worked great on Neil. It could have been worse.

Richard Cameron stuck his head in the room. “Heard you got the new boy. Hear he´s a stiff. Oops!“ Cameron said as Todd walked in. Cameron quickly ducked out. Todd walked past him, dropped his suitcases on the other bed and began to unpack. Neil instantly felt guilty for his friends behavior. But as he looked at Todd, the shy boy didn't seem offended. Yet Neil wanted to apologize.  
“Don´t mind Cameron,“ Neil said. “He´s a jerk.“ Todd just shrugged, focusing on the task at hand. He'd become used to being insulted and didn't care about it anymore. It was daily business for him that he's learned to accept.


End file.
